Price
by Griever5
Summary: The price you have to pay. Doumeki x Watanuki.


Watanuki was standing in front of a mirror brushing his teeth. There were faint lines across his forehead and the blue in his eyes were more washed-out, yet darker. The lenses of his glasses were thicker now. He was taller as well, and his shoulders broader. However, he was still lanky and slim, the frame of his body all angles and lines. He was wearing a woollen kimono, dark velvet embracing him snugly. He headed out to the garden and stood at the door way. The floor boards were wood, polished and smooth. His other was standing beneath a tree, staring off into the distance, his back facing him. It was spring and the cherry blossoms fluttered in the breeze.

"'Doumeki."

The other turned and approached him, his stride, as ever, steady. Doumeki let his long fingers trail over Watanuki's head, tangling in the baby-soft strands of hair. Doumeki still towered over him, and his eyes still always seemed to be in a sleepy haze. Watanuki smiled faintly, lifting a hand to nudge Doumeki's empty left sleeve. Doumeki brushed his lips lightly across his forehead and moved past him into the temple where they lived. As Doumeki's moved into the other room and clattered around in the kitchen, Watanuki could hear him mumble something about wanting food. Watanuki stayed where he was and looked up at the overcast clouds.

Watanuki woke up and rolled over. Doumeki was already awake, staring at him. His right eye had been replaced with a glass one recently and Watanuki exhaled deeply. He slid his knuckles over Doumeki's face and he closed his eyes.

They were having tea with Yuuko. She looked exactly like how she looked ten years ago. She held the clay cup up to her face and sipped at her tea. Watanuki had nothing to say. Yuuko lowered her cup and its contents swirled lazily around.

"You'll get what you wanted for a very long time soon, Watanuki."

Watanuki turned his face away. Yuuko sighed and continued. "He is the price. You know that. You cannot take back a wish once it has been made. The blood in him will replace yours in order for your wish to be granted. Whatever you wish for, there are consequences… no use regretting it." She got up and left. Doumeki rose and bowed after her retreating back.

It was summer already and Doumeki ate silently by the window. His left eye was now sightless and Doumeki could barely speak any longer. Somewhere over time, he had lost the three fingers on his only arm and two toes from each foot. His left leg was detoriating and he could only stagger around with a limp. Watanuki stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Autumn was ending and it had been constantly raining for a couple of weeks. Doumeki was mute by now and could barely move. Watanuki had to feed him each day in bed, and even then, the only food that Doumeki could digest had to be watery and sloppy. He rested his cheek against Doumeki's and settled comfortably at his side.

He was in the past again and he was pinned between the wall and Doumeki and Doumeki was leaned over him, muttering "I love you," and kissing him fiercely. He remembered the heat from the sun soaking into their black school uniforms and the blaze of warmth that flared all around him. He was somewhere else now, running down the street screaming as a huge black blob of oozing pus chased him. It grabbed his leg and tripped him, engulfing him. He choked, suffocating. He heard a twang of a bow before he passed out and when he awoke Doumeki was there, cradling his head and saying "I love you." They were eating lunch and fighting over some silly little thing when Doumeki just stopped and said to him. "I love you." It was always Doumeki who said it. Told him repeatedly with that flat, monotone deep voice, his face as expressionless as ever, all the while looking as if he was drowning in Watanuki's eyes. Watanuki used to avoid his gaze, or fold his arms and snort in disbelief. Even as they got older, Watanuki pretended not to hear as Doumeki seemed to not be able to control those words from spilling out. Now, Watanuki wondered why he couldn't bring himself to say those words back to him.

It was winter and there was one more grave added to the row in the cemetery that Watanuki had to visit. He wasn't afraid of going to the cemetery anymore. The spirits no longer bothered him and he couldn't even feel their presence anymore. He didn't see them, didn't hear them. The world was so silent now, and Watanuki was alone.


End file.
